


Held down

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [16]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "- Segurança e paz, Malik.- Os dois é difícil de se ter com você por perto, noviço. "





	Held down

**Author's Note:**

> Postado dia: 16/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Se você atirar lama na parede, mesmo que ela não grude, ela deixará marca."_

**Provérbio Árabe**

Held down 

[Day 16] Against the wall – Altair x Malik 

O cheiro de incenso estava impregnando o local, o ambiente fechado e parcialmente iluminado por velas, fazia do ambiente um lugar tranquilo e seguro. O dono do local estava em sua costumeira cadeira e balcão, lendo alguns pergaminhos que a organização tinha lhe pedido para verificar. Malik não via problema em fazer aquilo, não tinha muito o que se fazer pela organização quando se faltava um braço. 

Ele soltou o ar, persistindo sua atenção para com os papeis antigos sobre seu balcão, enquanto fazia anotações no outro papiro em branco e era preenchido por sua letra, até elegante. Após meio do dia, ele já havia finalizado seu trabalho. Esticou seu braço e seu corpo junto preguiçosamente, olhou pela janela a sua frente, perdido em pensamentos. 

- Onde ele está? - O homem franziu o cenho e se levantou, indo em direção a janela com calma e olhando a movimentação logo lá embaixo.  

Escutou um barulho na sacada, algo pesado tinha despencado. Ele foi em direção encontrando o Altair de joelhos, se apoiando na parede para poder se levantar. Sangue jazia de seu abdômen e sua mão manchava a parede de tom bege. Sem nenhuma surpresa aparente, mas quase que o outro fora pego, a confusão ainda estava a todo vapor do lado de fora, o homem fechou a cara para o outro que tentava respirar.  

"Olha a confusão que ele trouxe." Sua mente dizia, mas logo era repreendido por sua consciência que logo o cutucava para ajudar logo o homem a sua frente, fechou os punhos. "Noviço inconsequente." Pensou, estralando a língua no céu da boca.  

O homem tratou do outro automaticamente, sem pensar em quem ele era, deixando seus pensamentos irem para o limbo por hora. Cuidou dele ali mesmo, limpando as feridas e mudando as roupas dele, assim que fez seu trabalho o levou para dentro do bureau, deixando-o em uma esteira que tinha ali no chão e atravessando as cortinas que dividiam o ambiente com sua "casa". 

Altair ainda estava desacordado, fazia três dias e a confusão ainda estava instalada na cidade, pelo visto, Altair tinha feito algo realmente grande, o que o fazia torcer o nariz toda vez que escutava os guardas falarem sobre o acontecido e de como deveriam encontrar o culpado.  

Os seus olhos foram em direção a cortina que tampava a bureau, sempre trazendo problemas, aonde Altair estava. A porta da sua casa bateu, ele franziu o cenho, pegando a espada e indo em direção a porta. Ele empurrou a estante da sua casa, tampando a entrada para a bureau. Olhando para a estante e depois para a porta novamente, aquilo era novo. Dificilmente os guardas faziam averiguações, mas não impossível. 

Ele abriu a porta com calma, prendendo a espada atrás de si, no cinto. Encontrando um dos guardas, limitou a abertura da porta e trocou algumas palavras com o guarda, ele entrou juntamente com mais dois, ele deixou suas costas na parede, impedindo que eles vissem sua espada. Averiguaram sua casa, e ele nada disse, sempre pronto para atacar o primeiro que tentasse mover sua estante, mas no final eles só saíram, ele se viu fechando a porta e soltando o ar. 

Foi para a estante afastando o móvel e atravessando as cortinas, olhando em volta e encontrando a esteira vazia, ele atravessou a bureau e foi para a sacada, mas seu corpo foi lançado contra a parede e seus lábios foram tomados com brusquidão.  

Seus olhos se abriram fitando o assassino que até algumas horas atrás estava desacordado. Estava prensado contra a parede, enquanto lábios e dentes brigavam. Malik levou a mão até o ombro dele, fechando os olhos com força, até o outro quebrar o beijo, ambos necessitando de ar. 

- Quê--? - Malik fitou Altair, os olhos escuros dele o encarando fervorosamente, levando os lábios contra o seu pescoço. - Altair--- Mordendo o local e chupando, ali ficaria uma marca grande. - Não. - Disse empurrando-o. - O que pensa que está fazendo?  

- Acho que já está meio implícito o que estou fazendo, não acha? - Questionou retórico, fazendo Malik soltar o ar irritado e sentir seu corpo ser prensado mais contra a parede.  

- Não! - Disse irritado. - Está testando minha paciência, Noviço. - Relatou, fazendo Altair o fitar. - Já que está bom, se retire. - Altair sorriu de canto se aproximando novamente de Malik  e o beijando, fazendo o outro se irritar consigo mesmo, mas aceitar a ação do outro, a parede e o corpo de Altair o impediam de se mover, a perna entre a suas o enfraqueciam, já que atiçavam seu baixo ventre e sua mão apertava as roupas, logo o Mestre Assassino se afastou. 

- Segurança e paz, Malik. - Disse o assassino, se afastando e escalando a sacada, se retirando da bureau.  

Malik fitou os movimentos do outro, e colocou a mão em seu coração, apertando suas vestes. Se permitiu escorregar pela parede. Se sentia em uma armadilha, como um animal ferido contra a parede.  

Fechou os olhos, negando com a cabeça. 

- Os dois é difícil de se ter com você por perto, noviço. - Respondeu com calma, buscando o significado para aquelas palavras. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 16]


End file.
